


Strength and Magics bogus adventures

by Captainmintyfresh, Here_Be_Nerds, Nai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Gwaine Knows, Lancelot Lives, M/M, Magic Revealed, Protective Gwaine, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Nerds/pseuds/Here_Be_Nerds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nai/pseuds/Nai
Summary: Merlin is Gwaines best friend but Gwaine is under no illusions that he is not Merlin's. He doesn't mind it, especially after a trip to the forest leads to Gwaine knowing more about Merlin than Arthur did. The funny thing was, he knew more about Arthur than Merlin did to, namely the fact that the young King was pining after the warlock like Gwaine pines for a tavern after a long day training, or Morgana Camelots throne, or Leon and boring reports.He also knows both Arthur and Merlin's secrets will come out eventually. It's just a matter of when, and how much fun Gwaine can have until they do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just wanted to write some Gwaine and Merlin bonding but figured that a little Merthur from Gwaine's point of view is always a bit of fun.

They weren't meant to get in any trouble. Hell, Gwaine wasn't even meant to be there, he was meant to be on the training field, but he'd been on his way back to his room after a night in the tavern and spotted Merlin scurrying across the courtyard. He'd stopped, talked to him, explained he was needed to pic herbs for Gaius, a nasty bout of sweating sickness sweeping the town, that he'd be out for the day collecting what the old physician needed and Gwaine knew a day in the woods with Merlin would be a hell of a lot more fun than the meetings and training he was meant to be doing so he'd traipsed after Merlin. The two spending the day walking further and further from Camelot, stopping to pick what they needed laughs flowing easily as they talked.

And then, in a twist that he really should have expected considering the fact that it was Camelot, things went wrong.

Gwaine had known they were screwed from the first shout of the bandits. Their eyes snapping to the tree line as people flooded through the forest, swords raised, crying out like they were going into a deadly battle, not up against two mostly unarmed men. He wasn't even wearing his armour, just a simple tunic and breeches, hanging loose a dagger strapped to his side.

Gwaine hadn't thought twice before grabbing Merlin's arm and making a run for it. If they were inexplicably lucky they could make it back to Camelot, or at the very least, close enough to scare the bandits off by the towering spires of the castle approaching. A patrol would be the next best thing. At least that way Gwaine could get a sword without thirty angry bandits trying to kill him as he worked on stealing one measly weapon.

They got all of two steps before they had to stop. They had been boxed in. The two men stumbled to a stop, Gwaine's arm coming out in front of Merlin as the two turned in slow circles looking at the approaching bandits holding grim smiles on their faces.

Usually they could hope to get out of it by emptying their pockets of any money they had but Gwaine knew Merlin wasn't carrying any money. Only an idiot carried gold with him through the forest when fetching herbs, you'd most likely just end up loosing it amongst the bushes and Gwaine, well Gwaine remembered sliding the last few pieces he'd had on him towards the barkeep at the tavern.

“We haven't got any money.” Gwaine tried, holding one hand up in submission, other still held across Merlin, as if he could protect him from the bandits with that little gesture. “Just collecting herbs.” his fingers ached for the sword he knew was back in his chambers. With it he might have been able to put up enough of a fuss for Merlin to get away. Without it, well.

Gwaine's knee's slammed into the floor as A bandit forced him down, he let out a grunt of pain, snarling and struggling. The least they could do was let him die on his feet. Die fighting, not held down like a pig for slaughter. They hadn't cared about the money. Apparently more interested in spilling blood. Merlin was silent as he was forced to his knees across from Gwaine.

Gwaine was still surprised when he looked to Merlin in battle. There was always a small part of him expecting to see Merlin cowering like Arthur would joke he did. Like any untrained servant _should_ be doing instead his eyes were fiery, dark and furious. Glaring at the man holding Gwaine down. Unflinching as they both took what would no doubt be their last few breaths.

A smile found its way onto Gwaine's face, a laugh threatening to bubble out of him. To meet his doom flower picking, how the other Knights would laugh. After everything, after magical creatures and the perilous lands, after honest to god castle sieges he was still alive but a walk through the forest to pic herbs was going to be what did him in. If it weren't for the fact Merlin was sharing his fate he was pretty sure he would actually have let the laugh out. But, he was with Merlin, kind, generous, loyal and brave Merlin, who was going to meet his bloody fate in a forest where no one would think to look for him for at least another day left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Let us go.” Merlin said. Voice low, dangerous. “Or you will regret it.” The bandits answered with laughter. Shoving Merlin down closer to the ground so he was basically eating dirt. Gwaine growled, struggling once more. “I will kill you if you don't leave us. This is your last chance.” Merlin said and honestly, Gwaine's tempted to laugh along with the bandits because he knows they're done for. Merlin could talk big all he wanted but it wouldn't change the situation.

Gwaine saw the blade rise from the corner of his eye, knew it to be hanging over his head, ready to swing down and take it off like they were at an execution rather than being murdered by forest dwelling scum.

“Been nice knowing you mate.” Gwaine said, voice breathy, eyes on Merlin. He wished, for a moment that they'd kill Merlin first. Not that there's any part of Gwaine that would ever want to see it, but at least that way Merlin wouldn't be the one to die alone. At least he could look at a friendly face when they lopped his head off, not looking at the thick pool of blood Gwaine would leave. Merlin's eyes meet his, wide and looking nervous for the first time since they were shoved to the ground. Gwaine's eyes flickered around the forest, the bright sun filtering through the tree's casting the world in a glow too soft for what was about to happen, the bright green moss that circled tree trunks looking soft and squishy, listened to the gentle chirp of the birds that hopped though the trees and chirp of insects on the ground. He looked back to Merlin, his eyes, blue like the sea a far off land Gwaine had been too once before, water that trailed like a silk. All in all, it wasn't too bad a way to die, with the forest around him and ale still in his stomach, with clothes simple like the ones he'd started in, no trace of nobleman on him. His best friend in sight.

It wasn't a bad way to die. He heard the swish of the sword cutting through the air, had a moment to attempt to brace himself for the blow, hoping that the blade was at least sharp so it would be swift and painless.

“NO!” Merlin's scream tore through the clearing, deep and hoarse. His blue eyes lighting gold like autumn leaves. The sword never hit him, but it did hit something. He heard the wet thunk as it embedded itself into a body. As Merlin made it embedded itself into a body. “Gwaine move!” and despite the shock of the golden glow of Merlin's eyes he'd never need to be told twice to listen to Merlin. He threw an elbow back, slamming it into the knee of the man holding him. Smirked as it buckled and the man swore and tossed himself to the side like a sack of potato's. Hitting the floor hard as the two bandits holding Merlin flew backwards. Merlin stood up, Gwaine ducked into himself, curling up into the foetal position like a cowering maiden. He peered through the gap in his arms at Merlin, watched as Merlin threw his hands out, as a pulse burst forth, sailing swiftly over Gwaine's head like a cool breeze and slammed into the bandits. They lifted off their feet, tossed like ragdolls into trees and boulders, bodies snapping back with harsh cracks. He knew instantly many of them were dead. And those that weren't would be fighting a nasty concussion.

The knight pushed himself to his feet, spinning to look at the bodies scattered around them. A branch crunched beneath Merlin's foot and his gaze snapped back to his friend. Gwaine was silent, staring at Merlin with what must have been comically wide eyes. He could see the fear flickering in Merlin's bright eyes, the mans breathing coming out quicker, his body swaying backwards slightly as if he was preparing to take off running, his hands lowered to his side, fingers twitching. The laugh that bubbled out of Gwaine was loud, a sudden bark of laugher that made Merlin jump almost a foot in the air. The warlock watched warily as Gwaine grinned in mirth, marching towards the man, his hand reaching out and clasping Merlin's shoulder squeezing gently as his laughter slowly subsided.

“Magic hu?” Gwaine prompted eye's searching Merlin's, searching for a trace of the gold he'd seen in them only moments before. Merlin gave a stiff nod, his body still tense. Gwaine nodded thoughtfully, A goofy smile on his face. Merlin had magic. “Had always wondered how you and the princess had survived so long.” He said. “Gotta say, it makes a lot more sense now.” Merlin's body slowly started to relax

“You don't mind?” He said quietly. The smile fell from Gwaine's face, his heart lurching in sympathy. His hand tightened on Merlin's shoulder, tugging him in roughly and enveloping him in a tight hug.

“My friend you just saved both our hides. I've never minded anything less.” Gwaine said softly, pushing Merlin back out of the hug and ruffling the soft raven hair. “That was brilliant, look at you. Just took down what...thirty bandits and you haven't even broken a sweat.” Gwaine twirled Merlin like he was his dance partner, eyes running over his friend, trying to spot some outward sign that Merlin had just single handedly taken down a small army.

“We should get back to Camelot.” Merlin said, pulling away from Gwaine and stomping off the way they came. Gwaine took one last look at the fallen bandits, scooping up one of their swords, just because apparently Merlin _could_ defend them both didn't mean he should have to, and jogged to catch up with the apparent warlock.

*

They didn't make it back to Camelot by nightfall. Gwaine knew they could have. That when Merlin had turned and said they should camp for the night and started wandering to get fire wood that he should protest. Say that they were only a few hours march away. That it would be safer back in the castle but he didn't. Just helped Merlin find firewood and settled down next to it once it was built.

“Show me something.” Gwaine said, flicking at flint trying to light the fire. Merlin paused for a moment before he gestured for Gwaine to move his hands away. Gwaine did, sitting back, hands resting on his thighs as he waited for Merlin to do something.

“Forbernan.” Merlin breathed, Gwaine watched his eyes light gold before the fire was crackling, fire dancing to life around the wood, warmth pouring from the growing flames.

“Something else.” Gwaine chanted. Merlin offered a shy smile before he was nodding, sitting back on his haunches and raising his hands. Gwaine waited, watching as Merlin's eyes flashed gold again. Light seeped into the clearing as multicoloured orbs begun appearing around them, dotted around the small clearing. Gwaine didn't know where to look, pulling his eyes from Merlin's gold ones, flicking them across the glowing orbs. They danced in their places, red's, green's, pinks, purples and blues, the colours leeching across the clearing coating everything in a rainbow glow, like that of the sunsets Gwaine had witnessed in Mercia.

“Amazing.” Gwaine said in awe, he dragged his eyes away from the orbs and back to Merlin who was watching him, the knight couldn't stop the wide smile blooming on his face, or the chuckle that crept from his throat, in turn Merlin smiled back, wide and open, so full of trust it made his heart swell, Gwaine noticed the tears glistening in Merlin's eyes as he looked between the orbs and Gwaine, a laugh bubbled out of him making Gwaine's smile grow, shaking his head, shaggy hair falling in his eyes as he rumbled with laughter. He'd never seen Merlin look so free, so happy, completely at ease in himself, the orbs faded out as Merlin doubled over giggling like a child, completely unreserved. “Truly amazing.” Gwaine said with a fond smile.

*

They spent the night talking, sitting either side of the glowing fire Merlin telling Gwaine of some of the things he'd done with his magic, the people he'd defeated, about Arthur braying like a donkey after he'd accidentally released a goblin, of talking to dragons and druids, the fisher king, of snakes that came out of shields and a sword forged in a dragons breath that could cut even members of the immortal army down.

Gwaine never asked why he hadn't been told, he understood in Camelot having something like magic was something you kept quiet. He felt a slight sting, but not of betrayal, or anger at Merlin for hiding it. More hurt, hurt that Merlin had felt he had to hide it from Gwaine. That he had to hide it from everybody. Gwaine had always thought Merlin deserved more credit but now, knowing exactly what it was Merlin was doing every time he vanished, or ducked behind a tree during a battle it made Gwaine ache for Merlin to get some recognition. For people to know just how lucky they were to have someone like Merlin protecting their city and their king.

“Does Arthur know?” Gwaine asked, as the night was closing in on it's darkest hour. Merlin's smile fell, his body tensing slightly as he shook his head.

“I can't.” Gwaine gave a small nod at Merlin's muttered words. A small bubble of petty joy at the knowledge he knew before the princess marred with the ache that Arthur really didn't know just how much Merlin had done for him. “I would have told you.” Merlin said, scrubbing a hand over his neck.

“No you wouldn't.” Gwaine said with a small laugh. Merlin flushed.

“One day. I would have-”

“You don't need to defend yourself Merlin. Believe me, if I were in your position I wouldn't have told anyone either.”

“If you were in my position the whole town would know by now. You'd get caught turning water into wine..” Merlin sad with a grin.

“Can you do that?” Gwaine asked breathlessly. Merlin laughed, shaking his head at Gwaine but giving no real answer. He licked his lips, looking back up at Gwaine over the dwindling fire, Gwaine could see the question coming.

“I won't tell anyone. You have my word.” Gwaine said seriously. Merlin relaxed, the last morsel of tension dripping from him.

“I'm glad you know Gwaine.” Merlin said softly.

“So am I.”

 

 


	2. The Butterfly Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU HERE--BE-NERDS FOR THE IDEA AND HELPING ME OUT SO MUCH YOU'RE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU
> 
>  
> 
> Here_Be_Nerds: Love you too Cap, I commissioned two art pieces for this fic a month ago and forgot to share it with all of you XD http://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/163952392086/merlin-and-gwaine-commissioned-by-herebe-nerds

It seemed that Gwaine finding out about Merlin's magic, or more, Merlin saving Gwaine's arse and revealing his magic, came at the perfect time. Gwaine froze in the doorway to Merlin's room, wood still scratching at his finger tips where he held it open. An array of beautiful butterflies flittered around the room, Gwaine could count at least ten, a few sat perched on Merlin's unruly hair, the young man sat slumped on his bed, staring at Gwaine with dark bags beneath his eyes.

“Close the door.” Merlin whined. Gwaine did so quickly, letting it fall closed behind him, almost chopping a red and yellow butterfly in half.

“Why..why are they-” Gwaine broke off as Merlin's eyes flashed gold before he closed them quickly, sneezing like Gwaine had heard small kittens do, with a little shake of his head and a quiet hiss of air, the butterflies took off from his head as his body jerked too much for the tiny sneeze. Gwaine's eyes widened as three more popped into existence around Merlin's head.

“Uh.”

“It won't stop.” Merlin pleaded. Whipping his nose with his sleeve. Gwaine held a finger out in the air, watching with a grin as a beautiful almost fluorescent blue butterfly landed on it without a moments hesitation.

“He likes me.” Gwaine said happily. Merlin sneezed again, more butterflies appeared. The smile fell from Gwaine's face. “If anyone else sees this-”

[](https://vgy.me/kGTGQX)

“I know.” Merlin groaned. “I just, I can't make it stop.”

“How'd you make it start?”

“I got a cold.” Merlin said bitterly. “I found a spell that's meant to stop minor ailments, so I used it.”

“Where is this spell?” Gwaine waited as Merlin hauled out a large leather bound book, it fell onto the bed with a slap. Merlin picked through the pages before jabbing his finger at a spell written in a language Gwaine couldn't even begin to understand. Still Gwaine moved to look at it, kneeling on the floor next to Merlin's bed like he were praying and leaning over the thick book, fingers tingling with nerves as he reached for the magic book. Fear that somehow someone would know he'd touched magic creeping into him. He shoved it to the side, pressing his fingers into the worn pages, running it over the words as if they would translate.

Merlin sneezed again.

Gwaine picked at the page, peering down at it with a sinking feeling.

“Merlin, how much of this did you have to read?”

“Just this and the back of the page.” Merlin grumbled, attempting to shoo butterflies from the small window.

“Ah..Well..I know what you did wrong.”

“What?” Merlin asked, scurrying over.

“These pages are stuck together my friend...What exactly have you been doing with this book?” Gwaine looked up at Merlin, waggling his eyebrows.

“I make potions with it out sometimes.” Merlin said.

“Is that what they're calling it these days?” Gwaine laughed as Merlin clapped him over the back of the head. “If we get these pages unstuck we should be able to see what you did wrong right? Figure out how to fix it?”

The next ten minutes were spent doing just that. Carefully peeling the two pages apart trying to keep them from ripping then with Merlin reading and sneezing, by the time Merlin had decided the best course of action was to just wait for the butterfly summoning spell to wear off the room was packed with butterflies of all shapes and colours.

“In that case we need to get you out of the castle. Arthur's probably already looking for you.” Gwaine said with a sigh.

“How? I can't walk through the castle, what if I sneeze? Anyone could see me create them.”

“Then, I best keep you hidden. Come on, the sooner we get out of the castle the better. I'll come back and get some medicine from Gaius later.”

“Where would we even go-achoo” five butterflies burst to life around Merlin's head.

“Anywhere but here.” Gwaine snorted. “Come on.”

*

Gwaine couldn't stop laughing, Merlin's grumbled insults just made it worse. He knew he shouldn't be drawing any attention to them with his fairly hysterical cackling, but well. They were being flocked by butterflies, multiplying by the minutes, each time Merlin managed to shoo some out of the window he'd sneeze again and more would appear.

His hair was worse than Gwaine had ever seen it, sticking up at all angles, butterflies practically nesting into the thick stands, looking grumpier than he had when Arthur had sent them for a hunt and they all ended up trapped out in the forest in the middle of a snow storm.

Gwaine wasn't usually one to really laugh at other peoples misfortune, but the situation was just so bizarre that he couldn't help it and Merlin's distaste with everything made it even better.

He thought of all the talk of dangerous sorcerers in Camelot, of people like Morgana, filled with hatred and then looked to Merlin, apparently more powerful than any of them and being defeated by a cold and a case of butterfly sneezes.

Gwaine yanked Merlin back at the sight of the prince making his way down the hall. The humour in the situation gone in an instant. Merlin sneezed, eyes flaring gold as butterflies formed in the air. To people in Camelot, even some as, frankly adorable, as butterfly sneezes would mean a death sentence.

If Arthur saw Merlin he could die.

Gwaine's eyes flickered around the corridor for somewhere to hide, he spotted a small cupboard and rushed towards it, manhandling Merlin along with him. He yanked it open, thanking the gods that it hadn't been locked. One look inside and he knew Merlin wouldn't exactly fit, but it didn't seem they had any other option. Gwaine pushed Merlin into it.

“Get in!”

“I don't fit!” Merlin hissed, despite his protests Gwaine continued shoving the young man into the cupboard, bending his gangly limbs until they fit, he slammed the door closed behind him, ignoring Merlin's squeak of protest.

“Gwaine.” Arthur called, the door begun slipping open, Gwaine threw his weight back, the thump of his body against the door covered another squeak from Merlin. He could feel the door threatening to open if he moved off of it.

“Princess, nice to see you.” Gwaine said with a small smile, Arthur moved towards him, eyes squinted suspiciously.

“What are you doing?”

“Right now? Or in the grand scheme of things?”

“Gwaine.” Arthur warned, Gwaine grinned, running a hand though his hair, jumping as a two butterflies took off from his head, circling around them leaving the knight and his king watching them curiously. Gwaine heard the gently hiss of Merlin sneezing and was eternally thankful that Merlin sneezed like a kitten otherwise Arthur would definitely have noticed the sound.

“Waiting for someone.”

“Who?”

“I'm afraid I don't kiss and tell.” Gwaine said sagely. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“I'm afraid I don't believe you.” Arthur hummed.

“It hurts that you don't trust me my lord.”

“Well, in that case, why don't you step away from the cupboard and let me see what's in there?” Arthur said.

“I would but you see-” Arthur hummed, as Gwaine stumbled to find an excuse, the king crossed his arms, waiting with an eyebrow raised in a mocking curve. Footsteps clicked against the stone, echoing through the halls.

“Sire.” Lancelot said politely, looking between the two of them and the cupboard quickly. “Sir Leon requested your presence on the training field, something about teaching the new knights a lesson.” Gwaine held back a sigh of relief as Arthur's eyes lit in vindictive excitement. Not that he could blame him, he had to admit, knocking the seven bells out of a bunch of pompous noblemen hoping to become knights was spectacularly fun.

“Of course. If you see Merlin, tell him to come to the training field. Gwaine. Whatever you're doing, stop it. Do some work.” With that Arthur swept out of the corridor, leaving Gwaine and Lancelot.

“Merlin's room was full of butterflies. I assume you know why?”

“And why would you think that?”

“You have butterflies in your hair. Does he need help? Can I-”

“I've got it. Maybe keep the princess busy for a bit though. You know how he gets when he can't find Merlin.”

“Keep him safe.”

“Always.” Gwaine said seriously. Lancelot nodded, a small smile twitching at his lips before he spun on his heel and raced after Arthur.

Gwaine stepped away from the door letting it burst open, leaving Merlin sprawling to the floor in an unhappy heap as an army of butterflies soared from the confines of the cupboard above his head. Gwaine watched bemused as they flowed out across the hall, small wings flapping furiously as they barrelled away. The soft beat of wings had turned into a roar from the sheer amount, the sound echoing from around the hall.

“Let's get you out of here.” Gwaine sighed, he ducked down, hauling Merlin of the floor and slinging him over his shoulder as if he were horribly wounded rather than just suffering from what Gwaine would always call the butterfly cold.

“What the-” Gwaine heard Arthur's distance yelp as he was no doubted surrounded by a plume of butterflies fleeing the scene. Gwaine took off down the corridor. The sooner they got out of Camelot the better.

A trail of butterflies followed them as Gwaine trudged into the forest, avoiding any patrol routes and cutting into the caves in the forest of Ascetir. He finally put Merlin down, watching as the young man sniffled pathetically. Merlin sneezed, seven butterflies flapped their wings for the first time. Fluttering around Merlin's head mockingly.

It took three days before Merlin could go back to the castle. Gwaine would let Merlin know what was happening at the castle while he was feeding Merlin potions Gaius had mixed for him. Talking of the children sprinting through the castle halls with small nets trying to catch the insects, the maids and cooks and knights alike all trying to shoo the bugs out the windows but still it seemed they were hard pressed to find a room without butterflies in it.

Still, Gwaine spent the majority of that time right next to Merlin, resting against the cave wall, hands cupping the back of his head as he and Merlin laughed at the stream of butterflies coming to life around them. Giggling like children and naming them. Gwaine had named one after himself, the most beautiful of them all if you asked him, with sleek wings that faded from green to blue to purple and curved in a heart shape. Merlin named one that kept flying into the wall Arthur.

Gwaine's butterfly had flown the coop so to speak, leaving the cave along with most of the others when they finally found the entrance. Arthur the butterfly had ended up landing on one of Merlin's ears and refused to leave no matter how much he flapped his hands and tried to shake it off.

When they had finally gotten rid of the butterfly, just outside the walls of Camelot and the real Arthur had greeted Merlin by a long rant about being in the tavern for almost four days, finishing it off by flicking the ear the butterfly had spent the better part of their time in the cave on Gwaine had laughed so hard he almost cried, He didn't even mind when he was sent to muck out the stables with Merlin for 'insubordination' when he couldn't explain to the king why he was cackling at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's a bit short. I'll try and update this soon :)


End file.
